Responsibility
by TearsOfRage
Summary: Instead of going to his relatives house that night in Godric's Hollow,Harry Potter goes to live with reformed death eater Severus Snape.One thing though,Severus is already caring for his Godson Draco Malfoy.
1. Harry

Responsibility  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summary--Instead of going to his aunt and uncle's house that fateful night,little Harry Potter goes to live with reformed Death Eater Severus Snape,who is already taking care of another boy Harry's age,his godson Draco Malfoy!  
  
Warning--Snape/Harry/Draco like brothers and father.Don't like don't read.  
  
Disclaimer--If I owned Harry Potter would I a)live in the U.S?/ b)be writing on F.F? Didn't think so.All credit goes to J.K.  
  
A/N--This is set 1 wk after Lily and James die.Also Severus POV,maybe a little Draco and Harry when they're older.Sirius wasn't accused,people know about Pettegrew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1-HARRY  
  
Severus Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.He was sitting in a hugely stuffed armchair in Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,bouncing his one-and-a half year old godson,Draco Malfoy,on his knee to get him to sleep,but when he heard what Dumbledore had to say, all bouncing stopped.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!," he exclaimed," Albus,I've already got Draco,how can I take care of another child his age?"  
  
Albus sighed,stroking his long white beard,(that Draco loved to play with when Albus held him),before he said,   
  
"Severus,I know this is asking a bit much but you really are the only person I trust to take care of Harry.His relatives flat out refused,thus breaking the charm.I would get Sirius and Remus to take him but,I'm afraid to say,they're to heartbroken about James and Lily's deaths,they are not fit to take him." He gave Severus one of his long suffering looks and Severus gave in.  
  
"Where is he?" he sighed,mentally telling himself he was a fool.Albus smiled and said,"Come with me ,he's with everyone in the staff room." Severus stood,and carrying Draco,followed Albus down his revolving stairs.Draco looked around in wonder and amazement.  
  
During their long walk,Severus thought about how he had gotten custody of Draco.Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been infamous Death Eaters.During an attack on the popular wizarding pub,The Hog's Head,some aurors had gotten them with Killing Curses.That had been the same day Severus had gone to the Light side.Now,no matter what Severus would never go back to Voldemort.He had even turned down the offer to be spy.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Draco laugh.Looking around,he saw the portraits making faces. Listening to Draco laugh brought a smile to his face.He felt as though he hadn't smiled in years.'Which,' he reminded himself,' I haven't.'  
  
They reached the staff room,and Albus opened the door.When he walked in,Severus saw that not only the staff,but the Order of the Phoenix members were there also.Despite the room being so full it needed to be expanded,it was comfortable.he recieved a couple of quick Hellos then everyone went back to staring at him.When he raised an eyebrow,they looked away,pink faced.  
  
Severus looked around once before he saw them.Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting Indian Style on the floor, with a black haired child between them.  
  
His first thought was ' A carbon copy of James.' But when the child looked around,seemingly taking in his surroundings  
  
Severus saw emerald green eyes.Lily's eyes.On closer inspection,he could see that the child would have some of Lily's features.  
  
Deciding to do something rather than stand there looking like an idiot,Severus walked to where they were sitting and crouched down,putting Draco down next to Harry.Sirius and Remus looked at him but Harry was to busy playing with Draco.  
  
No one said anything until Remus asked," When are you guys leaving?" He sounded heartbroken.Sirius,Remus,Peter and James had been best friends in school,but it was Lily who befriended Severus.They boys and he hadn't gotten along and after they left school they had heard Voldemort was looking for the Potters.They had gone into hiding with Peter as their secret keeper,but he had betrayed them,and Voldemort had attacked killing Lily and James,but somehow Harry had lived.That had been about a week ago.Their deaths had brought the remaining three men closer together.So when Remus asked his question,Severus had to smile a bit,while saying " We're not." Everyone looked at him curiously,but it was Sirius who asked what he was on about.  
  
Severus answered him by turning to Albus and saying," Albus, I was hoping you would let us stay in one of the rooms here.Preferably the one I stay in during the year." When he said this almost everyone turned hopeful eyes to Albus. He chuckled and said," Severus,you really do know how to get your way don't you.Well,I say of course you can."Everyone either grinned or smiled.  
  
Sirius looked down at the kids and began to laugh.Everyone looked down also,and they to began to laugh.Harry and Draco sat there poking each other as though to see if they were real.Severus took their hands in his and put them by their sides,to show them not to do that.He had done this to Draco before and it often worked.It worked this time to.  
  
Suddenly,Draco turned to Sirius ,at the same time Harry turned to Severus and both put up their arms,asking to be picked up.The adults complied while standing up. Remus voiced everyone's thoughts. " It's like they can read each others minds." Sirius and Severus simply shook their heads.  
  
Severus looked down at the little child he held in his arms,and saw him stare right back.His green eyes looked like thwy knew so much,for someone so young.He continued to stare into his emerald pools,and felt that this tiny creature was somehow reading into his soul.Severus looked up and knew everyone was staring at them.But when he looked at Sirius he saw Draco doing the same thing Harry had been.Sirius looked up and cleared his throat,embarassed.  
  
Severus knew how stupid they must have looked,but he ignored them and shifting Harry to his right hip he took Draco from Sirius,grabbed a baby bag with Harry's things.  
  
"I 'm gonna take these two to the rooms and get everything settled." Taking a look at Sirius and Remus he could tell they were heartbroken at having Harry gone so soon. Rolling his eyes and smirking good-naturedly at them he said,  
  
"You can come see him on weekends and holidays or whenever,just make sure you tell me first.Besides," he added,  
  
" I need someone to watch them while I go get rest of our stuff from my manor.You two up to it?" Grinning like fools,Sirius and Remus nodded,and Remus said," I'd shake your hand but they're obviously full."  
  
Severus looked down at the kids and noticed they were poking each other again.Shaking his head at them,and nodding goodbye to everyone he made his way to their new rooms,with their newest occupants in tow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in Reviews.  
  
No new chaps unless i get some.  
  
( Good at blackmail huh?) = ) 


	2. Rooms

Responsibility  
  
A/N- Sorry I haven't written in such a long time,my comp was down,then 3 of my grandparents got sent to the hospital,one's still there,my nephew was born,and I had to go to the doctor about 16 times since last wrote. SOOOO how have your lives been ? N o seriously I want to know! = )   
  
Thanks to everyone who REVIEWED I love your feedback!   
  
You deserve a cookie! Hands them out to-  
  
On with the story!!! Tear  
  
Chapter 2- ROOMS  
  
Severus looked around the room and nodded to himself. This would do for now. It seemed Albus had left it up to him to redecorate. Though he lived there during the year this was no place for children, especially children who would be very curious all to soon.  
  
Now,contrary to popular belief Sev knew what to do. He had taken care of Dray practically all the little one's life,so he was familiar with needs and wants. He also knew he would need help occassionally , though he was reluctant to admit it. Oh well that's what Lupin and Black were for. Besides the kids obviously liked them,and what trouble could they get into if Sev put up a few charms. Severus looked down at the kids in his arms and sighed. Looked like he'd need babysitters sooner then he thought.  
  
He looked around the simply furnished room for somewhere to set the sleeping children. The rooms consisted of a queen sized bed with black hangings and a quilt the deepest of greens. There was a cherry wood desk in the corner with all Sev's things on it already. The walls were a forest scene. There was a river in the middle surrounded by deep green grass,anything that wasn't water or grass was the sky filled with all the constelations of stars. There were four doors. One he had just entered led to the hallway. He had chosen to come through that door because it was the closest walk. The one on the left led to the living room, and the two on the right led to the bathroom and the walk-in closet. Before Sev had protested having such a large closet when he didn't have need of it,now he knew he would need it for three people.  
  
He knew he needed to get things for the boys,including cribs and his and Dray's things from the manor,so the first step was to set them down.He walked over to his bed and set them down,tucking them into the middle together to make sure they didn't roll off. He then set Harry's diaper bag on the floor next to the bed. He looked to make sure they were ok and allowed himself a small smirk. He woukd have such fun teasing them when they were older.  
  
He walked into the living room and looked around. Nothing had changed. The bookshelves were there lining two walls,albeit empty. The silver leather couches would need to be rearranged. He would have the white carpet changed to red just to make the room look a little more colorful. He grinned to himself when he saw his charmed muggle stereo and CD collection on the shelf specially made for it.   
  
He had taken a leaf out of Albus's book and done some traveling as a muggle tourist a few years ago.Now he was addicted to the music.  
  
He walked through the door in the far corner to the kitchen. Sev looved to cook the muggle way , preferring to use House Elfs only when necassary. He knew he needed food for the refrigerator , but first he looked in the cupboards to see if the pans,pots,and untesils were there. They were. He thought about he could possibly make a trip to get necessities when he was interrupted by a rather loud knock on the door.  
  
When he answered it he had to raise an eyebrow at Lupin and Black standing the with eager looks on their faces. 'This could not be good' he thought.  
  
TBC  
  
Well did you like it? I've been trying to write without my bro's ans sis's standing over me.  
  
Its really annoying cause theres four of them and only one of me. HELP!  
  
Ok you guys I'm hoping for more REVIEWS but I'll still go on if the same guys review.  
  
See ya' later! 


End file.
